Light Manipulation
Introduction Light Manipulation is the ability to create and shape and/or manipulate visible light. This can include manipulation of light's intensity, wavelength, frequency, or even the electromagnetic radiation and photons that make it up. Users of light manipulation can have a variety of powers, ranging from using light to create constructs or burn things to the light having holy qualities that can instantly dispel evil. Uses of this power *Creation or generation of light *The ability to refract, bend, or move light *Concentrated beams of light energy *The ability to manipulate colors *Constructs or weapons made of light *Invisibility by bending light around the user *Ability to move at light-speed *Generation of holographic images or illusions Users of this power often obtain it through good or holy means, though light manipulation is not necessarily a "good" power - it can also be granted by sacred artifacts, genetic mutations, etc. Types '''Type 1: '''The user can use pre-existing light for various uses such as holographic images or illusions. Depending on their skill level, they may also be able to concentrate this into beams of light to blind others or focus it to create heat like a magnifying glass. They may also be able to refract light to change colors of visible light. These types are often unable to generate light, but they may be able to absorb and store it. '''Type 2: '''The user can generate light for offensive capabilities, such as solid light constructs. They may be able to create bursts of light energy that can damage opponents. They may be able to partially or wholly turned into constructs of light for the purpose of teleportation or extremely powerful attacks, even moving at lightspeed is possible. '''Type 3: '''The user can use the photons and radiation that make up light for a nearly infinite variety of uses. They may even be able to control radiation to create nuclear blasts, as nuclear blasts are radiation as well. Type 3 users may also be able to channel cosmic powers or even holy powers. This can allow them to create matter or energy, or purify evil or darkness completely. These users may be able to create an aura that will obliterate nearly anything coming near them. This can include faster than light travel, or even omnipresence to all areas with light present. Common Secondary Powers *Electromagnetic manipulation *Illusion creation *Energy Projection *Solar Power absorption *The ability to see the truth, or appeal to good-hearted people *Gravity Manipulation (often required to bend light) Common Weaknesses or Limitations *Users of gravity manipulation may be able to bend light away from them *Glass may bend or refract the light *Mirrors can often reflect their attacks back at them *Users may be overwhelmed by those who wield Darkness, or they may have their powers negated by them *Exceptionally evil entities may be able to dampen the powers of those with the 'holy light' variation of this power. Notable Users * SOLSTICE (Starcross) * Ariana Xander (OmniRealm Warriors) Category:Powers and Abilities